


No Entry

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-24
Updated: 2007-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: You never know when you should lock a door.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**No Entry**  
_By: Lexalot_  
  
Summary: You never know when you should lock a door.  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Disclaimer: The CW??! I don’t know what that means or who these characters even are…  
  
Pairings: Dean/Sam, Dean/Jo  
  
Spoilers: No Exit, Provenance (vague)  
  
Warning: Incest!  
  
Notes: Coda for “No Exit”; Written for the Sam Slut-a-thon, Prompt #4: Caught!  
  
***  
  
Another victim. Another vacant apartment. Another reason to go skulking around a building in Philadelphia after the ghost of America’s first serial killer.  
  
Sam saw the intensity in Dean’s face and knew his big brother was enjoying himself way too much on this hunt. Of course, Dean’s excitement could always be due to something besides the job…  
  
“Maybe we shouldn’t have left Jo downstairs alone. One thing we do know is that this one’s got a thing for pretty young blondes.”  
  
A snicker under Sam’s breath. “It’s not the only one.”  
  
Dean was kneeling down to examine one of the vents and the black ectoplasm dried on its grate. He stood up and sighed. “What’d you say?”  
  
“Nothing.” Sam kicked softly at the floor.  
  
Dean gave Sam a sideways glare, then spoke into his chest as he searched the room for more points of possible entry or any clue that would help them. “You said something.”  
  
Sam stayed quiet, allowing Dean the chance to finish up a quick inspection of the room, and then he rolled his eyes and spoke. “So you really have a thing for Jo, don’t you?”  
  
Turning around mid-step, Dean glanced back at Sam, which only revealed just how much his face had brightened up at the mention of her name. “It’s that obvious, huh?”  
  
Rolling his eyes away from Dean’s tasty little smirk, Sam started kicking at the floor again. He watched himself doing it like a nervous tick he fought to control. “It’s not so much obvious as it is distracting.”  
  
Dean whipped another smirk in Sam’s direction, this one super-sized. “You’re jealous?” Dean did the only thing he could; he laughed.  
  
It was a happy kind of shock, a surprise attack of merciless jubilation. And Sam was too busy avoiding eye contact to deflect it.  
  
“You’re actually jealous? All of the girls that come and go all the time, that I flirt with, sleep with… but Jo bothers you?” His disbelief was overshadowed by the pleasure he took in it.  
  
“This one’s different!” Sam asserted himself. He had to, or else Dean might never stop. “You like her.” He met Dean’s eyes, and his voice fell hushed. “You care about her.”  
  
“Yeah, I do.” Dean’s tone smoothed out to a more reassuring plateau where the only love that existed, that he knew and accepted, was between him and his brother. “But, that doesn’t change anything.”  
  
There was a spot in the hardwood floor that swirled with dark rings, and Sam’s eyes were fixed on it like it would suck him in, like he would be swallowed up into a hole right where he stood the way women were vanishing into these walls.  
  
A few steps and Dean was within arm’s reach, appealing to Sam’s logic, to what he knows well enough to know better. “You’re my brother.” He paused, letting the impact of that tremendous truth draw Sam out of that hole he seemed determined to disappear into. “Nothing beats that.”  
  
“Really?” Skepticism lingered, stuck in his throat like a virus people catch from players like Dean.  
  
“Yes, really, Sam.” Dean shook his head, thrown that his feelings for Jo had tapped into a secret well of insecurity that Dean thought only he had. “How am I supposed to prove it to you? What do you want? Blood?”  
  
“Not exactly.” Sam slipped his hand around Dean’s neck and pulled him into a tender yet desperate kiss. “I was thinking come.”  
  
Dean pulled back a little, licking Sam’s taste from his lips, watching Sam’s fingers fumble with his belt buckle and then his fly. He grinned wryly. “Come is much more my speed.”  
  
Sam chuckled softly against Dean’s neck as he reached into Dean’s boxers and liberated the hard-on he’d caused. He wrapped his large hand around Dean’s cock and started to stroke. His pace quickened after only a minute. They had privacy, but neither of them thought to lock the door, and neither of them possessed the will to tear away to do anything about that. The only thing Sam needed to take care of right now was Dean, specifically his big brother’s raging need cradled and cajoled by his palm.  
  
“I’ve always needed you, Sammy. And I always will.” Dean bit out the words as he rode waves of pleasure purgatory into heaven.  
  
As Dean’s sex pulsed and shot rapid-fire streams of come all over his younger brother, Sam claimed Dean’s mouth, reciprocating Dean’s need with overpowering urgency, continually pumping his cock.  
  
Suddenly, a girl’s voice filled the room. “Oh my God!”  
  
Their tongues untangled and their eyes turned towards the door where Jo stood gaping, her hand on the doorknob. Neither of them had even heard the door open.  
  
All three of them froze. Dean’s cock was firmly in Sam’s grip. Dean thought about it for a second, gave a slight shrug, and a subtle thrust into Sam’s hand one last time, stifling his moan. The way Dean saw it they were as good as busted; he might as well finish. And with that one deft move, it was over, but then neither of them budged.  
  
Dean made a pitiful chuckle. “Uh… This isn’t what it looks like.” More of a question than segue to an explanation. Especially since he didn’t have one.  
  
Realizing this would probably be a good time to let go of Dean’s dick, Sam took his hand off his brother and cleared his throat.  
  
Jo blinked. Her eyes wide and her jaw hanging open, she forced herself to coherency. “On a scale of one to ten, just how stupid do you think I am?”  
  
Dean’s turn to blink. “Well… Would ten be smart or stupid?”  
  
“Nevermind!” Jo shook herself out of the shock, shut her eyes, and opened them again. “You know what? Why don’t you just get yourselves cleaned up and come downstairs. We’ve got a psychopathic spirit on the loose, and I want to get my hunt on.” They glanced at each other and then back at Jo. Her voice was calm and commanding, but the stun was still etched all over her face. “Come on, guys, it looks like you’re done fooling around, and we’ve got work to do.” Her eyes took in the entire scene as she spoke; Dean’s cock hanging out of his disheveled jeans, Sam’s hand covered in thick white stripes… “I’ll let you guys… whatever.” She turned to leave, and nearly walked right into the door.  
  
As Sam took a deep breath and Dean came close to cackling, Jo poked her head around the door again, shooting them a perplexed stare before she finally closed the door all the way.  
  
“You were right. This one is different.” Dean glowed, tucking his still half-erect dick back into his boxers and zipped up his jeans.  
  
Sam smiled and remembered something his older brother had said to him once before. When they were working with Sarah back in New Paltz. “Dean.”  
  
He smiled his most depraved smile. “Yeah?”  
  
“Marry that girl.”  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
